Chad with a Sister
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: Chad brings his sister over to Condor studios. She immediently notices how Sonny and Chad act around eachother. With the help of a certain "Random", she'll try to bring the two together.
1. Jealousy

**Alright, so here's the first story i've written for SWAC, and, posted up on . I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, any of the characters, etc. I don't think I used any lines from any other shows (or books, movies... etc.) but if you notice one, please tell me? **

**I know it's short, but i'm trying to make the chapters longer as I go on.**

**Sonny's POV**

**In the prop house...**

I thought for a moment. Then scribbled something down on my notebook. After reading it over carefully, I ripped the page out and crunched it into a ball. I had serious writers block. I couldn't think of anything for a sketch! But then again, no one else could either. "Guys, got anything yet?" I asked, looking around at Grady, Nico, and Tawni. I gave them all notebooks, but none of them were using them. Tawni had set hers next to her and was filing her nails. _Typical Tawni. _Grady looked like he was lost in thought. Probably about cheese. Nico had a ball in his hand and was tossing it up in the air and catching it. "Nope, nothing." Grady said. _Was it just me or was I the only one trying right now? _Nico looked around. "Hey, where's Z?" He said. We heard a voice above us say "I'm coming, i'm coming!"

We looked over at the vent to find the grate over it being pushed open and Zora coming out. "Okay," She said, jumping on the floor. "What do we got so far?" She asked eagerly. "Nothing." Everyone said, but Tawni. We all looked over at her, waiting for a response. She looked up from her nails. "What?" She said, taking a pause, then going right back to her nails. We all sighed.

"Usually snooping helps my brain get going, but today I got nothing!" Zora said. "Probably because I didn't find anything interesting this time."

"What _did _you find?" I asked.

"Well, I saw Chad, but he was just staring at himself in the mirror."

_Typical Chad. Wait... Chad. Maybe I should go talk to him? He hasn't come here yet, which is very strange. Usually he comes over earlier then this to bug us. Mainly, bug me. No, I couldn't talk to Chad. My cast has already been on my back about seeing him so often. I guess i'll just have to wait till he comes here._

**Tawni's POV**

"Hey, where's Z?" Nico asked. Everyone, but me, looked over at the vent. _Of course, Zora's in the vent. Even I figured that out!_ Zora popped out of it. "What do we got so far?" She asked. "Nothing." Everyone, but me, said. They looked at me strangely. "What?" I asked. _I think they wanted a response from me. They were expecting me to be writing a sketch?_

I looked over at Sonny. Usually I wouldn't care what she was doing, but she looked like she was about to get up. She thought, then sat back down. _I wonder what's on her mind? _No. I didn't care. I never cared! I'm Tawni Hart! I don't feel caring! Well, except for that one time... Oh, shush Tawni! Shush!

**Sonny's POV**

I heard footsteps in the halls outside of the Prop House. _Well, here comes Chad now. I knew it, he can't go one day without bugging me. _And sure enough, Chad came walking up and stood in the door way.

"Hello Randoms." He said.

"What do you want Chad?" I asked.

"Oh, I just have some exciting news to tell you all. But if you don't want to hear it, i'll just go."

He began walking away. No one said anything. He probably expected one of us to stop him.

"Okay, okay, geeze stop pestering me i'll tell you." He said, walking back to the doorway.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, fine." I said, standing up and crossing my arms. "What's this 'fantastic' news?"

"Do you really wanna know?" He said.

"I don't really care." Tawni said with a quick glance at him.

"Fine, i'll tell you. I have a suprise for you Randoms. Someone you might want to meet. But hey, then again, who wouldn't want to meet her? She's almost as great an actor as me."

_Almost as great as him? He doesn't refer to ANYONE as almost as great as him. What if he has a girlfriend?  
No stop it Sonny! You don't care, remember! You could care less! Chad can date all the girls he wants and it doesn't effect you in the slightest way. And besides, he usually didn't care about the girls he dated, not enough to say they were as great as him. _

"Well anyway Randoms, i'll be back later so you can meet her. If you're worthy enough, that is." Chad continued.

"I still don't really care." Tawni repeated.

And with that, Chad backed out of the room.

"I wonder who he's talking about." I said, looking around at each of my co-stars. Tawni, who stated many times she didn't care, was still tending to her nails. Grady still stared in space, Nico still tossed his rubber ball, and Zora was reading things on her phone.

"Well, I can see no one cares." I said.

"Not really."

"No."

"What?"

"I stated 100 times I don't care!"

Well, looks like i'm the only one that does care. Well, I don't really care that much, like I said, if it's Chad's girlfriend, I DON'T, I repeat DON'T care. Or maybe it'll be some new star for Mackenzie Falls, which then I really won't care. I guess I don't care, i'm just curious. Wow, I use care a lot. I plopped down on the couch again and got back to my sketch writing.

**Tawni's POV**

Sonny finally got the idea for a almost half good sketch that everyone agreed on. Not as good as ones i've written before, yes, as strange as it seems, I did do some work before and write sketches. But only if I was the star of them! It had been a little while since Chad came in and told us about some person - well actually, girl - that was almost as great as him that we were gonna meet, blah blah blah I didn't really care. But Sonny looked like she was interested. She looked like she was trying to figure out who this mysterious person would be, because I saw her mouth moving to form words like Girlfriend, and Cousin, like she was listing who Chad would bring over. Why would she want to know?

I sat in my - and well Sonny's - dressing room. I applied another coat of 'Coco-Mocho-Coco' and stared at myself in the mirror. Sonny came bursting through her door. She sat down in her chair and stared at me through her mirror. I spun around in my chair to face her. "I suppose you're expecting me to ask, 'What happened?'." I said. "It's Chad!" She replied._ I knew she cared! _"What about Chad?" I asked. I didn't really care a ton, but, she'd probably start sighing or something and bug me until I asked. And I didn't need her interrupting my Tawni time! "It's this whole thing about some person he's gonna introduce us too. I went down to ask him who she was, and he wouldn't tell me!" She said with a sigh. I got out of my chair and walked over by her. "Sonny, are you afraid that Chad has a new girlfriend? And he might actually care about this one?" I said with a smile. She twirled around in her chair so she was looking at me, but for some reason, wouldn't look at me in the eyes. "What, psh, girl, your so funny! I couldn't care less if he had a girlfriend! Psh, do I care if he has a girlfriend? Psh!" She said. I wasn't convinced. I gave her an 'I don't believe you' look. "Alright fine." she said. Sonny got out of her chair and paced around the room. "I mean, he has a girlfriend every other week. Actually, probably every other day! Doesn't he care about the girls he hurts?" She said, throwing her arms up in the air.

"You mean, the _girl _he hurts." I said.

"What do you mean?" She game me a strange look.

"Sonny, you know very well what I mean."

"No, I really don't."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm talking about the fact that you're scared he actually _cares _about this one, and thats why he's bringing her here to meet us."

"I do not!" She shouted back.

I gave her the look again.

"Okay fine alright I do!"

And with that I walked back over and sat in my chair again.


	2. The Arrival of CDC!

**Here's Chapter 2 of the story. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. If I did, there wouldn't be any new episodes, because i'd be to busy staring at Sterling Knight.**

**SK: Good thing she doesn't own SWAC.**

**Me: Hey! Shut up! D:**

**Back to the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Sonny's POV**

The supsense from meeting this 'girl' Chad bragged about so much was killing me. Why couldn't he just bring her over already? I wanted to meet her, and more importantly, find out how she knew Chad. Were they friends? More then friends? Cousins? Just as I was about to walk down to the Mackenzie Falls set, I heard footsteps down the hall. I quickly ran into the Prop House and sat down on the nearest chair. Grady and Nico were playing some video game while sitting on the couch, Zora was reading a book on the chair across from me, and Tawni was sitting at the table in the far corner, painting her nails.

I heard mooing. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I had a new text message from - Chad? I opened it. _"Hey, ready to meet the new girl i've been bragging about?" _It said. I quickly texted back. _"We're all in the Prop House." _I said back. I heard footsteps in the hall before... what was taking him so long? I guess it wasn't him I heard. Then, I heard closer footsteps. It didn't sound like one person though, it sounded like two. I tucked my phone in my pocket. "Hey guys. Remeber that girl Chad was talking about earlier? They're on there way here right now." I said. They all simultaneously answered with a quiet mumble that sounded like "Yeah whatever." That's when I heard footsteps sound like they were right outside the door. I heard a voice that was way too familiar. "Knock knock Randoms." Chad said, knocking twice on the wall outside the Prop House.

I didn't want to look at him and whoever the girl was yet. Instead, I decided to look at my friend's expressions. I took a look at each of there faces in turn. Nico turned his head towards the doorway, and then quickly nudged Grady in the arm. Grady looked towards the door. They both stared, Tawni looked in the same direction in anger, and Zora just looked confused. The way their faces looked, I knew she had to be pretty. I could tell what each of their faces said. Zora's said, "Why is a girl like that near Chad?", Grady and Nico's faces were the familiar ones of "Look at that pretty girl.", and Tawni's said, "Is she almost prettier then me?" If Tawni was thinking that, she had to be pretty. I slowely turned my head towards the door.

The girl I had been so eager to meet to find out who she was to Chad was standing right there. She had long golden hair, only a little bit browner then Chad's. Her bangs were long and pushed to the side. She had a black shirt on with a pink vest over it, and black jeans that reminded me of Tawni's Extreme Skinny Jeans, but they weren't as skinny as those. She had white boots that met half way up the distance to her knees. She was also carrying a pink purse that was the same color as her vest. She had a weird smile on, that almost said "Why did Chad take me to meet these people?" She had black sunglasses on so her eyes were hidden, but I knew they had the same message in them.

She looked a lot like Chad. In a way she almost reminded me of Tawni. She kind of looked like the girl version of Chad. It was just like Chad to pick a girl that resembled himself. Then I thought back again to the fact that she could have been Chad's girlfriend, and my stomach twirled. He brought her to meet us, she was pretty, and he said she was good at acting. I thought back to what Tawni said earlier. _"Sonny, are you afriad that Chad has a new girlfriend? And he might actually care about this one?". _Chad took a look at me. He gave me a quick smile. I could tell he knew I was jealous. I hated it how he could read me like a book!

Nico quickly dropped his game controller and walked towards the girl. Grady followed him quickly. Nico grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "Hello," He said. "My name is Nico. It rhymes with Rico." She took her hand back and looked disgusted. Her awkward smile turned into a frown. Her mouth was slightly opened, like she was going to say something but decided not too. Grady waved his hand right and left fast with a nervous smile. "H-Hi, my names Grady," He said. Nico turned around and whispered to him. "Be cool G, be cool." Grady nodded. "My names Grady," he repeated, trying to sound and act cool, "It sounds like Gravy." Nico slapped his hand against his own face. The two walked back to the couch and sat down, mumbling to eachother. The girl still had her hand up in the air with her disgusted frown. "Well on that, awkward note." Chad said. He looked at me and winked as he put his arm around the girl. _He was teasing me, _I thought, _He knows i'm jealous! _The girl quickly slapped his hand away. He put his hand back to his side and cleared his throat. "Everyone, this is my," And at that he winked at me again, "my sister."

_A sister! Why didn't I think of that! Of course, I never knew he had a sister. I thought he was an only child. I don't remeber him ever mentioning a sister. I'm just glad she's not his girlfriend. Wait. I don't care. Right? _"Why did you introduce me like I was your girlfriend there for a second?" his sister hissed at Chad. "Heh." Was all he could say while he flashed her a smile. Being his sister, I guessed she didn't let him off whenever he smiled. She wouldn't fall for it. To prove my point more, her arm, being bent so she could hold her purse on the crease of her elbow, jerked backwards, so that her purse hit Chad in the side. "Ow, what was that for?" He said, rubbing his side. "Oh, I'm sorry," She said, raising her arm so she could look at her purse. "Did my bag just hit you in the side?"

She turned her attention back to us. "My name is Chelsea Dawn Cooper." Chelsea said with a flip of her hair. Reminds me of Tawni more and more with every minute. _Wait, Chad Dylan Cooper, Chelsea Dawn Cooper. They had the same initials and nearly the same names. Ha! _Straightening my shirt, I walked up to Chelsea. "Hi. I'm Sonny. Sonny Monroe." I said, holding out my hand. She stared at it for a moment, probably, being related to Chad, wondering if I was worthy of shaking her hand or not. Chad gave her a nudge in the arm, and Chelsea took my hand.

Tawni walked up to her. "Hi, i'm Tawni Hart." Tawni said, "But you probably already knew that." Tawni flipped her hair. "No, I really didn't." Chelsea said. Tawni's jaw dropped. "So you know who Sonny is but you don't even know who I am?" She yelled. "Um no, I never said I knew who Sonny was either. Actually, I don't know who any of you are." I could see Chad smiling and chuckling behind her. He patted her arm with the back of his hand. "Oh," He said between laughing, still keeping his smile. "They're just randoms. They come from this show called 'So Random!'" Chelsea looked at him confused. "It's a comedy." He said. "Ah," She looked back at us. "Comedy." She said, looking at me and Tawni from head to feet and then back up again. _Of course, she'll hate comedy just as much as Chad does. _

"I noticed you two look a lot alike." I said, trying to get ride of the awkward atmosphere. "Oh, yeah, we're twins." Chelsea said. "Twins? I mean, I thought you guys looked alike, but Twins?" I said. "You don't see it?" Chelsea said. "Oh!" She slid the pink purse she had off of her arm and handed it to Chad. I figured he would start a fight by yelling saying he doesn't do stuff for others, but he just took it. That's when I thought, maybe, I found another one of Chad's soft sides. He had a soft side for his twin sister. Sure, he could be a selfish jerk sometimes, but certain things triggered the nice in him.

"Maybe this will help." Chelsea said. She slowely pulled the sunglasses she was wearing off, fixing her hair. She stared at me. For a second, I wondered what I was supposed to be seeing. But I finally got it as I stared straight into her eyes. They were the same shades of blue Chad's were. It was almost like looking into Chad's eyes, except, since it was his sister, I wasn't getting "lost" in them. She put her glasses back on as Chad handed her purse back. "I see it now." I said. She smiled and nodded. _It was strange. She's more like Chad then I thought. Her eyes and face were the same, she looked almost the same, sure, but there was something else about her. When she first arrived, she seemed disgusted by us all. But after a short while, she started acting nicer. That was even more like Chad. Chad was a jerkface sometimes, but other times he could be the sweetest guy i've met._

**Chelsea's POV**

"So," Sonny said, "I don't think i've seen you around before. What made you decide to drop in now?" I opened my mouth about to respond, when Chad did for me. "She's guest starring on Mackenzie Falls."

I stomped on Chad's foot.

"Ow!" He yelped. "What was that for?"

"I can answer for myself thank you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, very sure."

"I don't think you can."

"Well i'm sure I can!"

I stepped on his foot again.

"Geeze, do you have anger management issues or something?" Chad said. I glared at him. He nearly cowered back. He knew better then to argue with me. No matter what, he wouldn't win.

"Well, as much as i'm enjoying this, I think I should cut in." Sonny said, pushing her way between us.

_This girl was strange. She was nice, even when I was rude to her. I heard something about Mackenzie Falls and So Random! being rivals, so why was she still nice even when she found out I was guest starring on it? I think I had heard Chad say something about her having an over-bubbly personality when I talked to him over the phone. I'm pretty sure I also heard him mumble something like "Which makes her cute. Stupid cute." Just the way he looked at her, even if he acted like he had hatred, I knew my brother._

_And I knew how he felt. I could always tell what he thought or how he felt about someone or something, even when we were younger. It was almost like we had telekinesis. He practically transferred everything he thought over to my mind. Sometimes I was unsure if I was right about what he thought, because of the fact I had been wrong before. But this time, I knew I wasn't wrong. I was more then 100% sure._

_My twin brother, Chad Dylan Cooper, the apparent 'king' of drama..._

_had a crush on little comedian Sonny Monroe._

_

* * *

_

**Please remeber to Review! Reviews make me happy C:**


	3. Start the Plan

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. I wouldn't mind a few more reviews here and there. They make me write more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. Why would I write fanfics about it if I could just put them into episodes?**

**Chapter 3**

**Chelsea's POV**

We had already said goodbye to the "Randoms", and left their "Prop House." Now it was just me and Chad, walking through the Mackenzie Falls stage. "So," I asked, "Where's my dressing room?" I looked over to Chad. He was carrying my two suitcases full of everything i'd need to put in my dressing room, as soon as he would tell me where it was! "Well," He said, putting the suitcases down, "I guess you'll have to share with someone." My jaw dropped. "Chad, Chad, Chad." I said, fake laughing, "You expect me to share a dressing room with someone?" I said, towering over him as he slightly crouched down. I leaned in closer to him and grabbed the neck of his shirt as I spoke. We stood there for a moment, until I stood back up straight, letting go of his shirt. He smoothed the tie on his Mackenzie Falls uniform before answering. I crossed my arms and waited impatiently. "Well, Chelsea, there's not really any spare dressing rooms around. There's really no other choice. So, choose someone." He spoke the words slowely and carefully, hoping he wasn't digging his own grave.

I ended up rooming with Portlyn, since she was who I knew best. I knew her as long as Chad did. She used to be a nice person, but then, or so I thought, she suddenly changed when she landed her role on Mackenzie Falls. It seemed like now she was just a mindless idiot like the rest of them, that did what ever Chad told them too. But, as I taklked to her, I found out she just did that to fit in - she actually still had a mind of her own! She wasn't to bad to hang out with. After we had nothing left to talk about, I thought for a bit. I remebered how Chad had looked at Sonny. Portlyn hung around Chad a lot. Maybe she had seen anything about the two?

"So Portlyn," I said, deciding to bring it up. "What's going on with Chad and Sonny?" Portlyn turned around in her chair so she was facing me. "Oh, so you've noticed it too." She said.

"Noticed what?" I asked. Someone was on my side about this... or atleast I hoped she meant what I thought she meant.

"How he acts towards her."

"How does he act?"

"Well, he treats the So Random! cast bad, just like we do, but he picks on her the most. But instead of saying actually hurtful things, it's almost like he's playing." She leaned in towards me and her voice went down to a whisper. "I think he likes her." She laid back in her chair again, her voice going back to normal. "What have _you_ noticed?" she asked.

"Well, like I said earlier, I can pretty much tell what's on Chad's mind. And when he introduced me to all of them, I saw the look he gave her. And I could read what his eyes said." I remembered staring into his eyes as he looked at her before we left. There was no doubt that Portlyn was right.

"Well, I could give you some info, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone," I hoped she wouldn't stop there. Luckily, she didn't, "Who you heard it from." I sighed in relief. Of course, if I hear anything about Chad and how he felt towards Sonny, I might wanna use it if I talk to him about her ever. "I promise." I said. "Okay, but you can't, I repeat, can't tell Chad I told you about any of this. You know how he is. Anything goes wrong, anyone speaks out of turn, Chad might fire them. We don't have him wrapped around our fingers like you do." I smiled when she mentioned that. Chad always turned into a softy around me. He had that whole "Holywood's Bad Boy" reputation, and he constantly bragged about himself - to everyone else. He acted like a self obsorbed conceited jerk around others, but to me, he stopped all of that. He would do anything for me, give up anything for me, no matter what it would be. But besides that, I knew how he acted to other people. And Portlyn was right. If you worked for him, and maybe said something while he was speaking, he'd fire you. Me on the other hand, I could interrupt him, and he'd be quiet and let me speak.

I leaned in closer so Portlyn could tell me what she had on her mind. "Well, for starters," she said, her voice in a whisper again. "he's always going over to the So Random! set. He never visited that often until Sonny came along." I nodded my head, mentally taking notes. "And for another thing, like I said, he isn't as rude to her as he is to her costars." I nodded again. "He also has what he calls "fights" with her, but i'm pretty sure he's flirting." I blinked in surprise. "Well what do they do?" I asked. "They always have a little fight at the end of their conversation, where they say "Good, Good, Fine, Fine." Or, he calls it a fight at least. LIke I said, _i'm_ pretty sure it's flirting." I thought for a second. Then suddenly, a plan formed in my brain. I wasn't going to be able to do it alone though. I was gonna need help. I couldn't get it from Portlyn or any of the other Mac Falls cast though. Chad would fire them. I was gonna need to find someone else. Someone that Chad didn't have the power to fire.

And that's when it came to me...

I was gonna need the help of a Random.

**Sonny POV**

"Well she seems nice." I said to my cast as I walked back from giving my last goodbyes to Chelsea and Chad. "Yeah, if by nice you mean eeevill." Zora said. "Oh come on Zora, she wasn't that bad." I said, my voice growing higher with each word. "Sonny, don't you see the big picture? Chad, has a _twin sister. _It's the girl diva version of Chad! Now we have two Chads to worry about, and one of them is kind of like Tawni!" Zora said, acting like she was pointing out the obvious. "Hey!" Tawni shouted over her nails.

I thought about what Zora said. Having "Two Chads", one a guy and the other a girl couldn't be have bad, could it? Now I have one to befriend, and the other to d-. _Stop it Sonny! You DON'T like Chad! You weren't going to use the word "date" at the end of that sentence. You were going to use... uh.. d-d-d-... oh, I got nothing! _I thought. I couldn't even lie to myself! I sighed. Maybe I wasn't that good of an actress, just like Ch- _I'm not even going to say his name! Nothing is going to make me think about Ch-... oh darn it, I just thought about him! _I took a deep breath. _Think Sonny think._ Think about anything besides... _him._

**Chelsea's POV**

I was still in my - and Portlyn's - dressing room. Portlyn had left by now. I was pacing back in forth, deep in thought. _What "Random" could I trust? What were there names... _I snapped a few times. _Rico and Brady? No... Rico, Cico, Bico.. Nico! Nico and Gravy? No... Nico and Gra.. Grady! That's it! Nico and Grady. No, they didn't seem like the people to ask. They were guys, and not very romantic ones at that. They wouldn't get most of my plan. I needed a girls help. What was that one... Nora, Flora, Z.. Zora! No, she was young, and besides that weird. Who was that last random? Tori.. Tony.. Tawni! Tawni, she'd be perfect! She talked a lot about guys. I thought about the rivalry, and how, if Chad and Sonny liked eachother, they could be hated by their casts. But Tawni seemed like the one that would want Sonny to follow her heart. Or atleast I hoped so..._

"Why would I want to help set Sonny up with Chad?" Tawni hollored at me. I glared back at her. She seemed to remeber how Chad acted when I did that, and looked down, moving around in her seat. "You wouldn't be helping set Sonny up with Chad, you would just be helping me find out if they like eachother. A lot of people say they do, but I just want to make sure." I said, crossing my arms. "Fine, i'll do it!" She said. "Great. Now, here's my plan." I said, leaning in. Tawni listened to every word, then nodded her head.

Step 1 of my plan was being put into action: Get a "Good, Good, Fine, Fine." Fight to happen in front of me, so I could look into Chad's eyes and see right through them into his mind while he 'fought' with Sonny. Right now, we (We meaning Tawni and Me) had to get Chad and Sonny together. Hopefully after that, they'd take care of the rest. I was in charge of Chad while Tawni had Sonny. "So," I said to Chad, "Why don't we go down to the cafeteria?" I said, in the cutest way possible. Again, being Chad's sister, I still had him wrapped around my finger. He still would do anything for me. So of course, he agreed. We began walking down, when I heard footsteps coming from the other direction. A smile crossed my face. This was going to work.

Me and Chad entered the cafeteria only seconds before Tawni and Sonny. As soon as they entered the room, Chad quickly turned around. Sonny's jaw dropped. I made sure to stand near the middle of them. I need to see Chad's expression. "What is she doing here?" "What is he doing here?" Sonny and Chad asked at the same time, pointing at eachother. They both pointed at them selves and answered simultaneously again. "I'm here to get a fro-yo with Chelsea!" "I'm hear to get a fro-yo with Tawni!" Tawni and I both stood near the center of them, but still off to the side, giggling everytime they yelled at eachother at the same time. "Well maybe I should just go!" Chad said. "Well maybe you should!" Sonny shouted back. "Here it comes." Tawni whispered, holding on to my arm. I stared directly past Chad's eyes, into his mind. "Fine!" he said. "Fine!" Sonny shouted back. "Good!" Chad yelled. "Good!" Sonny yelled even louder.

And there it was.

I got my evidence.

But my plan wasn't nearly over yet.

**Tawni's POV**

I had helped Chelsea get a "Good Fine" fight between Chad and Sonny right in front of her, and I expected that to be the last of it. But, I was wrong. Chelsea still had more planned, and she said she would still need my help. I told her I wouldn't help her set Sonny and Chad up together, but I knew that would be somewhere at the end of her plot. But, after the first plan, I realized it was kind of fun working behind others backs with Chelsea. When I first met Chelsea Dawn Cooper, I thought she was a no good drama snob, just like Chad. But I was wrong. (Why am I wrong so often lately?) Sure, she was a bit of a diva, and sort of bossy, but she wasn't _that _bad to hang around. So, I guess i'm stuck helping her with this plan of hers.

**Chelsea's POV**

Step one of my plot had been completed. Now it was time for Step 2, get to have Chad admit he's jealous when some guy hits on Sonny. I could have done it the other way, but this way was easier. Me and Tawni looked around the studio until we found some cute actor from one of the shows. We told him we'd pay him if he'd flirt with Sonny. He agreed. Step 2 was going go so far.

Me and Tawni waited until lunch time. We stalled by the fro-yo machine until both Chad and Sonny were in the cafeteria. I texted Andrew (That was the name of the guy we hired.) and told him to come in now. He came in, walked past Sonny, then stopped, turned around, and began talking to her.

We saw Sonny laugh a couple of times, and she smiled weird. Tawni told me thats how she smiled when she was flirting. Then, while Tawni continued to watch Sonny, my eyes went over to the Mackenzie Falls table. Chad was speaking to the rest of the cast, until he shushed them when he heard Sonny giggling in her flirty kind of way. He turned his head over to where Sonny was. I could see the anger boiling up inside of him. I nudged Tawni's arm and pointed and Chad, giggling. When she stared at him her mouth fell open. "Wow," she said, "He is so jealous right now." Tawni took out her phone and pressed the record button as her phone followed Chad while he walked towards Sonny. I did the same. That way we would _catch _him on _video._ He couldn't deny a single thing!

Chad walked over by Sonny, his face still red. "Oh hey um David," He said, tapping Andrew's shoulder. "It's Andrew." Andrew said nervously. He could clearly see how red Chad's face was. "Yeah whatever. Anyway, I think you're directors calling you." Chad said angrily. I could see Andrew remebered how Tawni and I explained to him that we would be making Chad jealous as he nodded his head and walked away. I was about to stop recording when Tawni nudged me to stop. She pointed towards Sonny and Chad, and mouthed the word "Look."

"What do you think your doing?" Sonny said, getting up to glare at Chad. "What do you think _you're _doing! Flirting with every guy that walks your way!" Chad said. His cheeks were now red not only because of anger, but because of embarassment. "For your information, he started flirting with me first! And besides, who gives you the right to tell him to get lost? I know his director wasn't calling him! If he was, you wouldn't have known it was for him, because you didn't even know his name!" Sonny shouted. "Uh oh." I whispered to Tawni. "They're starting to draw attention.." "Oh, this happens all the time. It won't be that big of a deal. They'll say Good and Fine and then one will storm out... normally Sonny." She whispered back. Knowing that, I allowed a smile across my face. Chad was jealous, and that's all I needed.

"You can't just go around flirting with whoever you want Sonny!" Chad yelled back, sightly quieter, noticing the drawing crowd. "Oh, and why not Chad?" Sonny had her arms crossed. "Because.. because... ugh! Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't need to explain hiself to you!" And Chad stomped out of the cafeteria. "It looks like they're changing it up a bit." Tawni giggled. "He left this time instead." I stopped the video recording and me and Tawni walked off, eager to star the next part of my plan... now known as _our _plan...

...Was I becoming friends with a random?... I'm not even a main role on Mackenzie Falls! I'm not part of the rivalry.. I can do whatever I want!.. except I should support my twin brother. Wait, if he can love a random, I can be friends with one!

I decided to put my plan aside for a while, and instead just talk to Chad. Our day of work was over, and we were back at our house. I walked up to Chad's bedroom door. Normally, I would just burst throught the door no matter what he said. But, right now, he was still in a bad mood from his fight with Sonny, and I felt in a 'nice' mood, so I decided to knock.

It had gotten pretty late. I was already in my night clothes (Pink Pajama Pants and long-sleeved-shirt) when I went up to his door. I hoped he hadn't been asleep. I knocked on it, hoping deeply for a response. Instead of hearing what I expected to hear, Chad's normal voice saying "Who dares to interrupt the great CDC!" (Even though my name was CDC too!) I heard a sad voice, that said "Who is it?" I sighed with relief. "It's me, Chelsea." I said. "Come in." Chad said back. As I opened the door, I saw Chad, laying on his bed, looking exhausted, and sad. As I walked in he sat up. I smiled and handed out a plate of cookies to him. "Mom baked cookies." I said. He returned my smile, taking one. I set the plate on the bed as I sat down next to him. "Can we talk?" I asked.

"What is there to talk about?" He asked. "Well..." I took a pause before answering, afriad of what he would do or say when I mentioned it. "I wanna talk about your fight with Sonny." He didn't do anything like I expected. He twitched, but that was it. No telling me to leave, no hiding his face in his pillow, nothing. "You saw that?" He said. I nodded. "Is that why you're so upset right now?" I asked, looking over at him. His head was down. He sighed before answering. "Yes." I put my head down again, focusing on the floor instead of his face. "Were you jealous?" I asked. "It's just... well, I... umm.." he said, getting more nervous every second.

"I wasn't jealous, no!" He finally responded. "I can tell your lying. Chad, i've always been able to tell wether you were lying or not, and what you were thinking." This time, when I looked over at his face, he was staring right back at me. "I wasn't jealous!" He said, getting up and pacing around his room. "I just... I just made myself look like a fool and a jerk in front of that whole crowd! That's why i'm upset. My reputation will be ruined!" "Chad, you know just as well as I do that you yelling in public would improve your reputation of being "Hollywoods Bad Boy." I said the last three words in a mocking voice. "Chad, you're upset because you made yourself look like a fool and a jerk in front of Sonny, aren't you?"

He took a deep breath. "Yes." He said. I could almost not hear him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if you see any mistakes. Please remeber to review!**


	4. Uncover the Secrets

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapters:**

**southernchristiangirl, BlackRose7894, ashkat101, and I'mConfuzzled!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, ****the characters, or Selena Gomez. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Previously:**

_**"**__Chad, you're upset because you made yourself look like a fool and a jerk in front of Sonny, aren't you?"_

_He took a deep breath. "Yes." He said. I could almost not hear him._

**Chelsea's POV**

He admitted it. He finally admitted it. He didn't straight forward admit that he liked her, but he did admit that he cared. I was almost as excited as Sonny herself would be. He paced around the room again. "I mean, we've gotten into fights before, but she was _really _mad this time." He said with a worried tone in his voice. "What if she doesn't want to talk to me anymore? What if she completely ignores me? What if she ha-" He was cut off when I put my hand over his mouth. "Chad, take a deep breath." I said. "Calm down. I have one final question to ask you." He did what I told him as I put my hand back to my side. "Now, for my last question." I said, takeing a breath myself. "Do you like Sonny?"

We sat there in silence for a few moments, while I stared at Chad waiting for an answer and he looked at the ground. Finally, he put his head up, and stared straight at me.

"Yes." For the second time I could barely hear him.

"What did you say?" I whispered.

"Yes. I like Sonny." He said louder. I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"Well then I should probably tell you i'm falling for Grady." I said, giggling.

"Really?" He said.

"Yeah, but i'd be lieing." I laughed. He slightly frowned at me for giving him false hope that he wasn't alone. I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a big sisterly hug.

"What was that for?" He said as I pulled away.

"That's for being honest." I said.

I slapped him in the face.

"Ow! What was _that _for?" He said, rubbing his cheek.

"That's for being stupid and not coming to your senses earlier."

"Well, lets stop with all this suspense and drama-" I began saying, but he cut me off.

"Whoa whoa whoa - _no drama?_" Chad said.

"Yup." I smiled.

"Well then what are you gonna do? Be _funny_?" He gave me a disgusted look. I walked over to his bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I reached out for one of his pillows. I guess Chad finally caught on, because he started shaking his head and backing up. I grabbed one of his pillows, ran up to him, and hit him in the face. He pointed at me.

"No one hits CDC in the face with a pillow!" I looked around.

"No one did hit me with a pillow." I laughed.

"I was talking about me. I'm CDC. The one and only." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Chad Chad Chad, you see, you can't say CDC and always expect people to think of you. I have the same initials." He put his finger in my face again.

"A name change can be arranged!" I threw his pillow at his face and walked out of the room.

I wanted to speak to Tawni again before tomorrow, so the next step of my plan could be put in action then. I wanted to speak to her in person though, instead of just by phone. _Now i'll just need to get her here without Chad knowing. If he found out I was hanging out with a "Random"... _Even though he could have a crush on Sonny, I couldn't hang out with , I said he'd let me do whatever I wanted, but when it came to the So Random! cast, I couldn't get past him. I called Tawni and invited her over. On my way to the door I passed by Chad's room. I could hear music playing. _Why couldn't he just go to sleep already!_

The doorbell rang. But at the same time, Chad's bedroom door opened. _Oh no!_ I opened up the door and ran outside myself.

"I thought you invited me _inside?_" Tawni asked.

"Yes, but we have to get past Chad! He was walking out of his room when you rang the bell. We're gonna need to take the back entrance!" I said, grabbing her arm and leading her around the house.

"Your house is huge!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah you can admire it later." I said. I looked through one of the windows to make sure Chad wasn't back here either. "The coast is clear." I whispered. I turned the doorknob slowely so I didn't make to much noise. "Okay now get inside!" I motioned towards the inside of the house. Me and Tawni quickly slipped in. I looked around to make sure Chad wasn't here. "Alright come on." I said, pulling Tawni by the arm again. I looked around and saw Chad walking towards the kitchen. I pulled Tawni up the stairs and towards my room.

I looked behind us. _Chad was coming up the stairs? How did he move so quickly! _I opened the nearest closet door and shoved Tawni inside of it. "Whoa!" She said, falling into the closet. I slammed the door and stood infront of it. Chad looked at me weird as he walked by and went into his room. I pulled the door back open, grabbed Tawni by the wrist again, and sprinted into my room.

"Whoa. I love your room!" Tawni said.

"A compliment? From Tawni Hart?" I said smiling.

"Yeah yeah can we just get on - Is that your closet?" She walked over to my closet door. She opened it up and gasped.

"I. Hate. You." Tawni said. She was about to enter it when I grabbed her wrist. "Can we focus, please?" I asked.

"Alright, so, what about the plan do we need to talk about?" She asked. I thought for a moment. _Should I give up Chad's trust he put in me when he told me he liked Sonny? Ugh, this is so frustrating! I had to, though. That was the objective in the first place. To get Sonny and Chad to admit they liked eachother to me and Tawni, then for me and her get them in the same room and have them tell eachother! _

"Chad..." I started, taking a deep breath. "Chad told me he likes Sonny."

Tawni was making her way for the closet again, but stopped dead in her tracks. She slowely turned around.

"He. Said. What?" She asked.

"Chad said he likes Sonny." Her mouth opened. She closed it quick, and gave me a confused look.

"Wasn't that what we wanted?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, but, now we need Sonny to admit it. And that's where you come in again. I got Chad to admit his feelings, now you need to get Sonny to admit hers. After that, we can step into the next phase: Get them in a room together and have them admit it to eachother." I said.

"Alright. Fine. I'll talk to Sonny. Now can I please-" She said, but I stopped her.

"Go ahead." I sighed, gesturing towards the closet. She grinned and jumped inside.

"Can I have-" She called from the inside.

"Sure." I said, collapsing onto my bed.

Tawni had left, and I had finally fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning, I was just too excited. I didn't care about anyone, normally. It was all about me! But, just like Chad, I had a soft side. And today, I was going to use it. Chad had already admitted his feelings for Sonny, the next step was for her to admit her feelings for Chad. That was Tawni's job - I wasn't nearly as close to Sonny as Tawni was. As I fixed my hair up, (I had already taken a shower and gotten dressed), I thought. _How was I going to get Sonny and Chad in the same room so they could admit how they felt to eachother? _The the thought occured to me - Tawni and Sonny's dressing room! It had two doors. I could force Chad in on one side and Tawni could just have Sonny come with her, maybe tell her she had an idea for a 'sketch' and she wanted Sonny to see a costume for it or something, and we could lock the doors after explaining what's going on. It was perfect! I'd have to tell Tawni as soon as I got to the studio.

I walked out to Chad's car with him. I got in and buckled my seatbelt. Chad was driving me to the studio while I was guest starring on "The Falls.". Why waste my car's gas? Usually we had lots to talk about on our way to work, but today, there was an awkward silence. Chad probably felt weird being around me - as weird as at seems, not only because i'm an enjoyable person, but because Chad's my _twin brother_ - since he told me about how he liked Sonny. I hoped the silence would stay, I didn't want to talk to him in case I might give some clue to my plan away. But of course, he had to strike up a conversation.

"So...are you friends with the randoms?" He said.

_Of course, out of all the things to talk about, he had to bring up something like that! He probably noticed me hanging around Tawni a lot! Stay cool, stop being nervous. He'll notice your face getting red and your sweating. You're a good actress - why can't you use it in real life?_

"No, what would give you that crazy idea?" I lied.

"I noticed you hanging around blondie a lot."

"It's Tawn-" I stopped. _I wasn't supposed to remember her name anymore then he did! _

"My point exactly." He smirked.

Why did I have to be such a bad liar? No, I wasn't a bad liar to anyone but him. My brother. The person it _should _be most easiest to lie around. But he was the hardest to lie to.

"Wait, why are you hanging around blondie?" He asked.

_Why couldn't he just leave the topic alone?_

"How do you know I am?" _Nice cover._

"Nice cover." _Well that was weird._

"I was making fun of her, of course! I wouldn't befriend randoms!" _I was so laughing and hanging out with her._

"You were so laughing and hanging out with her." _This is kinda freaky. _

We pulled into the studio parking lot.

_Finally, an excuse to leave this conversation._

Mackenzie Falls rehearsel was the same as usual. I didn't really know what part I played. I really just read over my script and used whatever emotion I was supposed to. I wasn't focused, but apparently I still did great. I was _that _good of an actress! We got a break, and I decided on using mine to talk to Tawni. I told her to meet me in the cafeteria.

I ran back to my dressing room. I had recently bought 3 things i'd need to disguise myself: A black haired wig, a tan hat, and sunglasses. I threw them on and ran down to the cafeteria. I sat down at one of the tables. Tawni walked in and looked around for me.

"Tawni! Psst, Tawni, over here!" I motioned towards myself. She walked over and stared at me weird.

"Selena Gomez?" she said.

"No, it's me, Chelsea!" I said, taking off the sunglasses.

"Oh," She said, setting down her purse on the table and sitting next to me. "Cause you look like Selena Gomez." She said. **(AN: Round and Round video, she had sunglasses and a tan hat? xD)**

I looked at her confused. "Wha? How would.. Oh whatever! It's just a disguise. Anyway, we need to talk about our 'plan.' Did you talk to Sonny yet?" I whispered.

"No, I was planning to after lunch. Which lunch is in 5 minutes."

"Good." I put my elbow down on the table and my hand on my forehead. "Ever since Chad told me about how he likes Sonny things have been a little... awkward, between us." I continued.

"Isn't Chad always awkward?" Tawni said back.

"Well that's beside the point. Anyway, have you thought about your excuse to drag Sonny into your dressing room?" I said.

"Well, maybe we'll be lucky and she'll be in there. But if she's not, i'll say I have a new outfit to show her." Tawni said.

"Good. I thought i'd blindfold Chad and tell him that theres some reporters that want to talk to him or something." I said.

We laughed.

"He'll do anything if it means gettting him on more TV and magazines, eh?" Tawni said.

"Wow, for enemies you guys sure do know Chad."

"Yes, because he's constantly telling us to check out TV channels that he's on or tossing magazines that he's in at us."

"Predictable."

We laughed again.

I went back to my dressing room and took the disguise off. I threw my Mackenzie Falls uniform back on, which I actually look really cute in, if I might add, and went down to the cafeteria again. I sat down at the Mackenzie Falls table. The rest of the cast had a conversation that I wasn't even listening to. I was to deep in thought. I looked across at the table where all of the So Random cast was sitting. I saw Tawni get up and pull Sonny with her to the hall by her wrist. Good, the next part of the plan is in action.

**Tawni's POV**

I decided it would be a good time to ask Sonny about Chad. She had just finished her lunch. I grabbed her wrist and told her I needed to talk to her. We walked out into the hall. I dragged her over to our dressing room. I let go of her wrist and me and her walked inside. I quickly shut the door.

"Wait.. what about Zora?" Sonny asked.

I walked over to the vent. Sure enough, she was behind the grate.

"How did you get there so fast? You were in the cafeteria when we left!" I said.

"I have my ways. And if I told you, well, you might have to not see another day."

"Get out or you _won't _see another day!" I said.

"Okay, fine, fine i'm going." She said, scooting backwards.

I went on my tip-toes and looked inside. She was gone.

"Okay." I said, walking back towards Sonny.

"What did you want to talk about?" she said.

"Chad."

The moment I said the name her eyes got bigger. I could see her eyes moving from me too the door.

She was about to make a break for it, before I ran over to my door and locked it. She quickly turned around and was about to run for her door when I jumped over one of our couches and landed right in front of her. I put my body in front of the door.

"Oh come on, do we have to talk about that jerk?" She whined, going over to sit on the leopard printed couch.

"I'm pretty sure we both know you don't think he's that much of a jerk, Sonny." I said, standing in front of her again.  
"What do you mean?" She said, her voice getting higher.

"Sonny, your 'high-voice'?" I said.

"Darn it!" I heard her mutter.

I smiled.

"So tell me, what do you truly think of Chad?" I said, sitting next to her.  
"You know I hate him just like you do!" She said, with the same high voice.

I gave her the same unbelieving look I did when we were talking about her jealousy over Chad.

"Okay, fine." She repeated, also from when we were talking about her being jealous.

"Come on Sonny, you can tell me." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Well, he can be kind of nice at sometimes. I guess I do kind of like him. I mean he's cute, and his eyes are so blue, i'm constantly getting lost in them. And his face..." she said with a dreamy look. "Wait, what are we talking about?" She said, coming out of her dreamy look.

"You do like Chad!" I said, getting up.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone!" she said.

"Don't worry, I won't." I said, walking out the door.

"So she finally admitted she likes Chad?" Chelsea said.

I had met her in her dressing room while Portlyn was gone.

"Yes! Now we can go into the next step!" I said, clapping my hands.

* * *

**Make sure to review! I love reviews!**

**Compliments on the story, or tips on how I could make it better, I welcome all!**


	5. Just Admit it Already!

****

Oh my god, I checked my email and I could have burst into tears. So many people alerted, favorited, and reviewed this story. I love you all! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to those people:

**Teddy Bear333, shantrell cullen, Sophia1, I'mConfuzzled, cute854854, ashkate101, Ace5492, Lives2fly, Guess mai name, harryandginnylover, Gracelyn Noelle, I..96, Daydreamer519, Michelly1122, Scarlet The Hedgehog 2009, BlackRose7894, xBeckyBooHerex, BlackWater4Ever, Abnormally-Sweet-Person, Just-a-Raindrop76e, y'Lime'r, southernchristiangirl, DariusWOW. (And my anonymous reviewer razaan.)**

**Thank you all soooo much. This story is all because of you guys! I love you all! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"So she finally admitted she likes Chad?" Chelsea said._

_I had met her in her dressing room while Portlyn was gone._

_"Yes! Now we can go into the next step!" I said, clapping my hands._

**Chelsea's POV**

"Great! Now, do you wanna put the next phase in action right now, or wait till tomorrow?" I said.

"Now!" Tawni said with a big smile.

"Okay. So, you go check if Sonny's still in your dressing room. If she is, text me. I'll go find Chad and trick him somehow." I said.

"Okay!" Tawni said, and she ran back out towards her studio.

**Tawni's POV**

I walked back towards my - our dressing room. Sonny was sitting over at her desk, reading something. She picked her head up from her book to look at who had entered the room.  
"Hey Tawn." She said, looking back down to her book.

"Hey." I said.

I sat down on my vanity chair. I got my cellphone out of my purse and texted Chelsea.

_Okay. She's still in the dressing room. She's reading, so she probably won't be leaving anytime soon. Get Chad here now!_

I texted.

It was only a few seconds before I got a response.

_Alright, i'm coming._

Chelsea responded.

I thought earlier about Zora in the vents. We were going to lock the doors on the dressing room until Chad and Sonny finally talked, but what if they try to get through the vent? We wouldn't want Zora to know about all of this, so we couldn't ask her to block it. Wait. In order to explain what we were doing, we would need to talk through the doors. What if me and Chelsea went up into the vent? We could be blocking it, tell them what we're doing, and listen to them and make sure they tell eachother how they feel!

I texted Chelsea again.

_Wait, before you tell him anything, i have more to add on to our plan._

I waited for a response.

_Alright what?_

she said.

_Well you know Zora, the little kid that works on my show? She crawls around through the vents. I thought maybe she could show us how to get to the vent in my dressing room. That way Sonny and Chad couldn't go through the vent to get out, we could explain to them what's going on without our voices being blocked off by the door, and we could make sure that they tell eachother how they feel!_

Wow, that was a lot of typing.

The response came shortly.

_Great!_

I put my phone back in my purse. I'm such a genius!

I walked out of the room to find Zora quickly. I found her in the prop house.

"Hey Zora," I said, "Could you show me how to get to the vent in mine and Sonny's dressing room?"

"Sure." She said.

She walked over to the vent in the prop house and climbed in. I followed her.

We took several turns, and soon we were there. I remebered the directions we took.

"And we're here!" Zora said, looking through the vent grate.

I looked through it too. I could see my vanity, the couch, and my door.

"Great!" I said. I turned around and went back to the prop house vent.

I texted Chelsea.

_Ok, i know how to get there. you got Chad yet?_

Her response was slower then usual.

_Yup. i'll be there in a sec._

**Chelsea's POV**

"Hey Chad." I said, walking towards him with my hands behind my back.

"Hey Chels. What's up?" He asked.

"I have something to show you." I said.

"What?"

"Well, you have to put this on. It's a surprise." I said, pulling my hands to my front. I was holding a red blindfold.

"Okay." he said slowely, confused.

I went behind him and wrapped the blindfold over his eyes.

"Alright." I said, pushing him towards his dressing room door.

I opened the door and pushed him through, closing the door again on my way out. I pushed him down a few halls until I was at Tawni's dressing room door.

"Hold on a sec. Don't move." I said, letting go of Chad's arm.

I grabbed my phone and texted Tawni.

_i'm at your door. are you at Sonny's?_

_yup._

_okay, on the count of three, you jump through Sonny's door and shove Sonny towards your door, and i'll push Chad in on your side._

_okay! i'm ready!_

_1...2...3!_

I took Chad's blindfold and pushed him through the door. I left it open a crack so I could see what happened.

Tawni ran in on the other side and pushed Sonny towards Chad.

"What's going on?" Sonny shouted.

"And what's Chad doing here?"

Tawni went back through Sonny's door and left it open a crack just like I did as she looked over at me.

I nodded my head.

"Sonny, Chad, we both know you guys like eachother." I started.

"But we want you two to tell eachother yourselves!" Tawni said from the other side.

"Yes. Give us a moment to explain." I said.

I saw Sonny run for her door, but Tawni shut it quickly and locked it. Chad tried to get out the door I was at but I locked it too. I ran for the prop house, meeting up with Tawni.

Tawni opened the vent door and climbed inside. I crawled in after her, following.

"You sure you know where your going?" I asked.

"Yes, i'm sure." she responded.

We took a few more turns before Tawni stopped. She moved over to the side so I could see, too. I crawled up next to her and slid the vent door open.

"Okay." I said.

I saw Sonny and Chad jump. They looked up at the vent. Me and Tawni waved.

"What is this all about Chelsea?" Chad said, pointing a finger at me.

"Yes, what are you guys up too?" Sonny said.

"Well, you see, we're locking you guys in there until you.." I got cut off by Tawni.

"Stop fighting, shut up, and be a couple already!" She stated.

"Well you don't need to be a couple _exactly_." I said, staring at Tawni. She shrugged.

"But you have to tell eachother how you feel. Chad, you told me how you feel about Sonny."  
"And Sonny, you told me how you feel about Chad." Tawni said.

"But now, it's time for you too tell eachother." Me and Tawni said in unison.

"And we're not letting you out till you do!" Tawni said.

I slid the vent door back.

Me and Tawni each pressed an ear up to the grate.

"Can you believe them?" Sonny said.

"Yeah I know." Chad said, resting one of his hands on his hip and the other on his forehead.

"So... you told Chelsea about feelings you had for me? What kind of... feelings?" Sonny said, staring at the floor.

"You told Tawni about feelings you had for me..." Chad said, also looking at the floor.

I couldn't see them that well, but I knew they were both blushing.

"I asked first." Sonny said.

"Well uh.." Chad said.

**(AN: This takes place before Sonny: So Far)**

"Um.. okay." Chad said.

"I told Chelsea I... I like you." He mumbled.

"And I told Tawni I... I like you." Sonny copied him.

"So..." Sonny said, swinging her arms back and forth by her sides.

"So.." Chad said.

"You can let us out now!" Sonny said, staring at the vent.

Tawni slid the vent door open.

"Oh, so you're gonna tell us that you said that just so we would let you out?" Tawni said.

"Yes!" Sonny said.

"Totally." Chad said.

"You two are completely unbelievable! How do the rest of your cast mates put up with you two?" I said.

Me and Tawni went back through the vent to the prop house. We walked over to the two doors again.

We unlocked them and opened them up.

Me and Tawni were about to turn around and walk out the door when Chad grabbed the back of my shirt and Sonny grabbed Tawni's.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Chad said, pulling me back into the dressing room.

"You think your gonna get off that easy?" Sonny said, pulling Tawni back.

We stood side by side with our eyes on the floor.

We looked like children being scolded by our parents.

"So. Let me get this straight: You two decided to trap us into a room together until we admitted these 'feelings' to eachother that we didn't have?" Chad said.  
"Actually we put together a whole plan." Tawni mumbled. I nudged her in the side with my elbow.

"Oh, a plan?" Sonny asked.

"It was _my_ plan. I noticed how you two acted around eachother, and I wanted to try to get you together." I said.

"FYI, these feelings you claim you _don't _have, everyone knows you _do._" I hissed.

Sonny jumped back when I glared at her.

"Besides, you can't tell me what I can and can't do. You can't scold me either.!"

"Yes, but I can." Chad said, stepping in front of Sonny.

"Chad, you can't control me, and don't even try it!" I said, giving him a sour look. Whenever I gave him that look, he would do whatever I told him.

"Nice try." He said.

Well, maybe not today.

I sighed and put my head back down.

"You know, I don't care about the plan or anything, but Chelsea, why would you hang out with a.. a random!" He said, giving a disgusted look at Tawni. She returned the look to him.

"Wait wait wait." Sonny said, putting her hand in front of Chad.

"All of this happened, and that's all you care about? That your sister hung out with a 'random'?" She said.

He thought. "Yes." He said.

"Oh my god Chad. I can't believe you." She said.

"They put together a plan to get us two together, we apparently admitted stuff to them, and that's _all_ you care about?" She asked.

"Didn't I already answer that?" He responded with an 'are you stupid?' look at her.

Me and Tawni looked wide-eyed at the situation. We slowely walked to the side, leaving out of Tawni's door.

"Well, that was unsucssesful." I said, mixing around my pink fro-yo with my spoon. Me and Tawni decided to go to the cafeteria to get some yogurt after what happened.

"We tried." she said, taking a spoonful of her identitical pink with pink sprinkles fro-yo.

I sighed and looked up at Tawni. She was about to take another spoonful when her eyes got bigger and she dropped her spoon.

"Wait, Sonny's having a sleepover at her house because it's been 6 months since she joined the studio or something like that. Maybe she'll be inviting you and Chad. We could try again then?" She asked.

"Or, she probably won't invite me because of this plan I put together, and won't invite Chad because of the fight she just had with him." I said.

"Maybe. But maybe she will..?" She said.

"If she does, I think i'll just enjoy it and let them fall for eachother themselves."

Tawni shrugged and went back to her frozen yogurt.

* * *

**Thank you! I hope you liked it. Remeber to review!**


	6. Inviting and Killing Over Cake

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, DDR, nothing!**

**Chapter 6**

**Tawni's POV**

"I can't believe i'm doing this." Sonny said, sealing another envelope.

"After the plan Chelsea put together and the fight I had with Chad, i'm still inviting them. Why do I have to have such a fat heart?" Sonny said.

"I can't believe _i'm_ doing this." I said.

"Your doing what?" Sonny asked, looking up from one of her party invitations.

"Going to your sleepover thing!" I responded.

"Oh come on Tawn, it's going to be so much fun!" She said, clapping her hands.

"Whatever." I said.

"I have to go hand these invitations out." She said, picking up the envelopes.

"Ooh! I'll come with!" I said. I wanted to see Chelsea's face when she got the letter!

**Sonny's POV**

Tawni followed me as I went towards the prop house. Nico and Grady were playing a video game on the couch, and Zora was sitting at the table in the corner, building some kind of contratption.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Oh, hey Sonny! Are those your party invitations?" Nico asked, pausing his game.  
"They sure are." I said, handing Nico and Grady there envelopes.

I walked towards Zora. I recognized the thing she was working on now. Her 'Cold-cut Catapult'.

"Hey Zora! Here's your invitation!" I said. She looked up and grabbed the envelope.

"Thanks Sonny!" she said.

"Well guys, i'll see you all Saturday. I have two more invitations to hand out right now!" I said, walking towards the hall. I stopped as soon as I realized what I said.

"What do you mean two more? Who are you gonna..." Nico said. "Oh no, you wouldn't!" He said.

Tawni stepped in front of me. "Oh yes, she would."

"Chad Dylan and his sister Chelsea Dawn.. Pooper?" Grady asked.

"Why do you have to invite them? Chad is bad enough.. you have to bring his female duplicate?" Zora said.

"Sorry guys! I'd feel bad if I didn't invite them!" I said.

"Anyways, I gotta go!" I said, walking out of the prop house with Tawni following me.

I walked towards the Mackenzie Falls lounge. I remeber how I wasn't on the "Do Not Admit" wall... but Tawni was.

The Security guard allowed me through but stopped Tawni.

"She's with me." I said, hoping that would work.  
The security guard shrugged and let her pass. We immediently spotted Chad talking to Chelsea. I walked towards them. Chad smiled at me, but then glared over towards Tawni. "Wait wait, how did she get here? She's on my "Do Not Admit" wall!" he said.

"Oh Chad, we'll be out of here in a sec." I pulled the invitations out of my purse. I handed one to Chad and the other to Chelsea. Chelsea turned the envelope over to the other side that had her name on it.

"What is this?" She asked, staring at me through her sunglasses.

"It's an invitation to a party and sleep over i'm having at my house on Saturday." I said nervously.

Chelsea's jaw dropped. Next to me I saw Tawni smile as she stared at Chelsea. Chelsea slid her sunglasses down slightly and stared up at Tawni. Tawni put her hand up and shook it in front of Chelsea in a "go on" kind of way. Chelsea shrugged and opened the invitation.

Chad stopped her by putting his hand on her hand that was tearing the enevelope open.  
"Wait, your actually thinking of going?" Chad said.

"Maybe?" Chelsea said, pushing his hand away and continued tearing open the envelope.

"Hope to see you there!" I said, walking away from them and back towards my own set.

Tawni put her hand in front of me after we walked past the security guard.

"Do you actually hope to see them there?" she whispered.

"Maybe Chelsea.. she actually seems kinda nice. But Chad, that's a different story." I said, walking towards the prop house again.

**Chelsea's POV**

3 Words:

Tawni. Was. Right.

I couldn't believe it. Sonny just invited me, Chad Dylan Cooper's sister, to a party. Why, exactly? I thought she hated Chad. So if she hated Chad...

Wouldn't she hate me?

I acted just like him.

This world is weird.

I tore open my envelope and took out the card. I read it:

**Chelsea Dawn Cooper, your invited to Sonny's Sleep Over Party,**

**To congratulate her for her 6th month annviersary here at Condor Studios, and on So Random!**

**This Saturday**

**Come to Sonny's apartment (AN: Since I never recall hearing anything about her address on SWAC, we'll just pretend the card says her address anyway.) **

**Around 6pm**

_**Hope to see you there!**_

_I guess i'll go. But I wonder if Chad will?_

"So Chad, are you planning on going?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He said. He had his eyes closed and opened one of them to look at me.

My mouth fell open. He hadn't even read the card! I noticed it sitting on the table in front of us. I grabbed it, tore the envelope open and shoved it in his face.  
"Read it!" I said. Well, I didn't really say it, more like _commanded._

"Okay okay fine!" He said.

I saw his eyes trace over each line. After he was done reading...

He tossed it back on the table and laid back again! I couldn't believe my brother sometimes.

"So, are you gonna go?" I repeated.

"No, and neither are you." I could see as soon as he said it he froze, realizing he just commanded _me_ to do something. _Me!_

"Yes, I am, and, you are too, even if I have to drag you!" I said.

"Oh no, i'm not going to a random's party. Even if that random has pretty hair and warm eyes... wait, what?"

I groaned. I got up and pulled on his foot. He fell off the couch and onto the floor.

"I said, even if I have to drag you!" I said, continuing to pull his foot, dragging him accross the floor.

"Okay, fine, i'll go!" He finally said.

I let go of his foot and brushed my hands across eachother. I put my hands on my hips and smirked at him.

I always win. Always. And he's never gonna forget it.

I looked over at my bedroom clock. 5:30. There was only another half an hour till the sleep over was supposed to start. I got a pink duffel bag with the letters CDC printed in black on the front of it and started packing things into it. Sleeping bag, hairbrush, night clothes, all of the essentials. I threw the bag over my shoulder and walked down the hall to Chad's room. I looked at the sign on the door:

_If you're not the great CDC,_

_Then don't enter without knocking!_

I told him to not always refer to himself as 'the great CDC', considering my name is also CDC, but he didn't. So, now is a great time to use it against him.

I opened the door and walked inside. Chad was packing a few things into a blue duffel bag that also had CDC printed in black on the front. He stared at me while I crept in.

"Didn't you read the sign?" He said.

"Yes, I did." I chuckled.

He walked past me towards the door. He pulled the sign off and moved his hand towards each word as he read.

"If your not the great CDC, then don't enter without knocking!" He put the sign back on the door.

"I read it."

"Well then why didn't you knock?"

"Oh Chad, sad sad little Chad. You forget my initials are also CDC." I said, smiling.

He pointed his finger at me and opened his mouth like he was about to retort, but then walked back over to his bag without saying a word. I looked over his shoulder at his packing. He had roughly the same things as me.

"Finally your packing! I had to force you for an hour before you finally would!" I said, sitting down on a blue chair next to his bed.

"What's with all the blue?" I said, motioning my hand towards his walls, the chair I was sitting on, his bed, everything else in his room...

"It's the same color as my eyes." He said, putting a pillow next to his face.

I brought my foot up and kicked the pillow out of his hand.

"Hey! Watch it!" he said, going back to his packing. I noticed him pack a bottle of cologne.

"Oh, cologne, need to be nice smelling for your little sunshine, huh?" I teased, picking the bottle up out of his bag. He knocked it out of my hand.

"I smell nice for no one!"

"Except for Sonny."  
"Especially not Sonny!"

"Denial?"

"I'm not in denial! Who are you, Selena Gomez?"

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him puzzled.

"When she almost played Sonny in my movie, she tried to say me and Sonny liked eachother."

"Hmm... she sounds pretty smart. Maybe I should give her a call sometime!"

He rolled his eyes and zipped his bag. I looked over at the clock on his nightstand. 5:49.

"I guess we should get going." I said, getting out of the blue chair and stretching. I walked out of the door with Chad following behind me.

We were in Chad's car, _blue like everything else of his!,_ and driving down to Sonny's house - or should I say appartment.  
"You know," Chad said, "Usually i'm fashionably late."

"Chad, your not fashionable, so why be fashionably late?" I said.

"Oh haha very funny, Dawn."

"Thanks, Dylan."

**Sonny's POV**

I was setting up for my party. Luckily for me, I got my mom to stay at her friend's (who lives in the same building as us). I still remeber the conversation...

_"Hey, mom. Do you think you could stay at Annie's tonight? She's only 4 doors down!" I said._

_"Aww, come on. Why don't I stay here with you and your friends? We can listen to music, and tell eachother secrets!" My mom said, doing some lame dance._

_"Mom!" I said_

_"Alright, fine! But be good, and don't ruin anything!" _

_"I'll try my best." I said, smiling._

My mom packed a few things and went down to Annie's. Good thing. I love my mom, but sometimes she tries to act 'cool', but she doesn't do so well. _Thinking back to that dance she did._

I got a bottle of soda and cups and set them on a table in the living room. I also set up chips and cookies. My mom gave me money to order a pizza later for all of us, so I didn't want to set to much stuff out.

I heard a ring at the door. I clapped my hands at my first guest. I ran over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Sonny!" Nico and Grady said in unison.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it. You can put your bags over there." I said, pointing to the wall on the other side of the room.

"Cool." Nico said, walking over to the other side of the room with Grady behind him.

I heard a ring at the door as Nico and Grady went to sit on the couch. I opened the door.

"Hi Sonny!" Zora said, looking around the room as she walked in.

"Great! Now all we need is Tawni and-" I was cut off.

"Chip Drama Pants and his sister Equally Drama Pants?" Grady asked.

"Yeah." I said, clapping my hands together and looked at the ground.

There was another ring at the door. It was Tawni.

"Hey Tawni! Great you could make it!"

"It is, isn't it?" She smiled, walking in.

"Bags over there everybody!" I said, pointing towards the wall where Nico and Grady's bags already sat.

It had been about 10 minutes already.. it was atleast 6:25. _25 Minutes late? That's not even fashionably late like Chad always says he wants to be. That's just late late! _

"Shouldn't the Drama's be here by now?" Nico said in the middle of my thoughts.

"I guess there not gonna show!" Grady said.

"Figures." Zora said.

"Oh come on, i'm sure they'll come!" Tawni said.

We stared at her, jaws on the floor.

"What?"

"You, YOU of all people are reassuring us that the Drama Pants twins will come?" Nico said.

Tawni gulped.

"No. Who are you to question me anyway?" She said.

We all sighed.

That was when, I heard a knock on the door.

**Chelsea's POV**

We pulled up into the apartment driveway.

"6:27. You just had to get a coffee, didn't you?" Chad said.

I took a sip out of the styrofoam coffee cup.  
"Yes! Now, lets go before we're even more late." I said, opening the car door.

I shut the car door and grabbed my bag off of the seat of Chad's convertible.

He closed the door on his side and threw his bag over his shoulder.

We walked up to the building and opened the door. We went up a few flights of stairs until we were only one short of being in the hallway of Sonny's apartment.

"Okay, lets get this over with." Chad groaned.

I slapped him in the face. He stared at me with big eyes. I gave him an innocent cheesy smile before running up the stairs and going to Sonny's door, holding on to my bag, trying to stop my sunglasses from falling off of my face, and stop my coffee from spilling.

I knocked on Sonny's door. I looked behind me to see if Chad was there yet. I could see the top of his head as he came up the stairs, rubbing his face for the second time. The door opened and I turned to see brown eyes and a big smile greeting me.

"Hey! Chelsea you made it. I thought you weren't coming!" She said. She looked past me outside around the hall.

"Chad's not coming, eh?" She said.

"Oh, no, he's coming up the stairs." I replied, smiling.

Chad walked up behind me, a hand on his cheek.

"She slapped me in the face!" He cried out.

Sonny stared at me funny, then laughed.

"You guys can come inside. Bags go over there." Sonny said, moving to the side and pointing across to a wall that already had green, blue, pink, and red bags against it.

As I walked in and around the couch where the rest of the So Random cast was sitting, Tawni spoke up.

"Did I hear you slapped Chad in the face?" She said, with a smile on her face.

I stopped and turned around. I looked to the side, slowely nodding my head as if I was thinking. I nodded my head more fast and turned my gaze on her again with a smile.

"Yup. You did." I said, shrugging with a bigger smile.

I took a sip of my coffee and let my bag slip off my arm and onto the pile. I walked over to the couch and sat on one of the arm rests, Tawni sitting on the cushion next to it.

"Sorry we're late, but Chelsea just _had_ to get a coffee." Chad said, walking past the couch towards the bags.

After he put his bag down, he turned around to face all of us. The randoms gasped.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Chad." Sonny started, standing near the door.

"Dylan." Grady said, sitting on the first cushion on the couch.

"Cooper." Nico said, sitting on the cushion next to him.

"Just." Tawni said, sitting next to him.

"Apologized?" Zora completed, laying on the floor near the couch.

"For being late to Sonny Monroe's party." I completed, like it wasn't a shocker at all.

Grady lifted his nose and began sniffing. He nudged Nico in the arm.

"What G?" Nico whispered.

"Do you smell that?" Grady responded.

"What?" Sonny said. Nico sniffed just like Grady.

"Chocolate?" The said at the same time, looking at eachother with smiles.

"Chocolate? I don't have any chocolate around here." Sonny said confused.

"Oh!" I said, walking over to my bag. I zipped it open and pulled out a blue glass rectangle pan with plastic wrap covering the top of it. I walked back to the couch only a little bit in front of Chad.

Chad stepped up next to me, staring at the pan. He looked up at me and then back at it.

"Cake.. how did you fit a cake with all those other things you crammed into that bag? And you were asleep before me last night, and I didn't see any cake lieing around. You couldn't have made a cake this morning... when in the world did you have time to bake a cake?" He said, confused.

I grinned at him, still holding the pan.

"It's a secret. I have my ways. And besides, if I told you, i'd have to kill you." I said, never losing my grin.

Chad gave me a horrified look and put his hand up to his heart.

"Niiice." Zora said, giving me a thumbs up. I turned my attention towards her and nodded.

"So, who wants cake?" I asked, looking around at the nodding heads.

"She.. would... kill me... over cake?" I heard Chad mumbling while Sonny went into the kitchen.

Me, Tawni, and Sonny were all sitting on the couch. Zora was laying on the floor again, Nico and Grady were squished together in a chair on one side of the couch, and Chad was sitting in the chair across from them. Nico and Grady had eaten a little bit to much cake, and were practically, dieing?

"That was good, but i'd still like to know how you had time to make it." Chad said, lifting his head up and staring at me.

"Do you want to die?"

"No.."

"Then stop asking." I said with a smile.

Everyone was pretty full, and no one felt like moving.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Sonny spoke up.

"Sleep... Nothing... Die..." Were a few of the mumbles that were said.

"Since no one wants to move, I would suggest a movie, but I was hoping we could save that for later tonight because I picked out a scary one for us to watch." Sonny said.

There were a few mumbles of agreement.

After everyone lied around lazily for a while, we finally decided we could all get up and do something.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Sonny asked. "Oh, we could play some games!" Sonny said.

Everyone groaned. Clearly she wanted to move more then us.

"OH, I know! We could play Dance Dance Revolution!" She said, running towards a closet in the hall.

"Oh come on, I said I could move a little, so she chooses a game like THAT." Nico whined.

Sonny came back and set two mats out on the floor. She set the game up.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" She said.

"Oh I will!" Zora said, jumping up and going to the first mat.

Sonny stepped onto the second mat.

Zora won the round.

"Wow, for being so small, you have a lot of energy in you!" Sonny said, sitting on the couch next to Tawni.

"Now, who dares to challenge I, ZORA?" Zora shouted. She laughed insanely. Chad put his feet onto his chair and hugged his knees, looking at Zora with fear.

I pointed at him and giggled silently, looking from him to Tawni.

"I will!" Tawni said, jumping up.

Everyone looked slightly amazed. Of all people, you'd think she wouldn't want to move. She might _gasp_ - sweat!

The round ended and Tawni won.

"Wow Tawn, I didn't know you had it in you." Sonny said.

"Well, I am a great dancer." Tawni said with a flip of her hair.

"I'll go next!" I said, shooting up from the couch.

I ended up winning the round.

"Now, who wants to challenge me?" I said, flexing my muscles.

No one said anything. I looked over at Chad.

"Chadwin! Come dance!" I said, pointing to the mat.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't play DDR." He said.

"Chadwin?" Sonny said in the background.

"That's not my real name." Chad said looking at her. "And no." He said, looking back at me.

"Oh, come on Chaddy boy. Are you afriad to take on your sister?" I said.

"Chad Dylan Cooper fears nothing."  
"Except his sister."  
"Yeah right! Don't make me laugh!" Chad said.

"Then get up here, high and mighty one!" I teased.

"Fine, I will, and i'll show you!" He jumped up out of his chair.

"The Coopers are more entertaining then television." Zora said.

And what would you know.

I won.

Again.

I beat Chad.

_And he was taking it oh so bad. _

**There it is! The next chapter. I hope you like it. **


	7. Truth or Dare

**I'm sad to say this is the last chapter! Thank you SO much everyone who reviewed and favorited.**

**I can't beleive I got so many reviews/etc. for my first story! I'm so happy! -Cries tears of joy and waves-  
They're might be a sequal. Look for more details at the end of this chapter. **

**Sorry if there are any errors, i'm tired right now and didn't want to proof-read, but I still wanted to update really bad. o:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 7

**Chelsea's POV**

"You beat me... how did you beat me." Chad mumbled. It was a question, but he said it like a statement.

"Lets face it Chad. You're not the best at EVERYTHING." I said, putting my hand on his back.

"Yes I am!" He said, turning to face me while putting his finger in my face. I stared at his eyes and down to his finger again, then repeated. He must of noticed what I was about to do, because he almost pulled his hand away. But, it was to late. I was to quick. I bit his finger.

"You really need to stop hurting me lately!" He said, shaking his finger and wiping it on his shirt.

The So Random cast were laughing there heads off behind us. I didn't find it _that_ funny, but him being there enemy and all, I guess it _was _that funny to them.

"So... what now?" I asked, looking at Sonny.

"Well, we could change into pajamas now?" She suggested.

"It's only 7:00." Tawni looked at her weird.

"So?" Sonny said.

"Fine." I said, going towards my bag.

"Good." Sonny replied.

"Whoa whoa, not Chad." I said, putting my hand in front of me in a 'stop' motion.

"Hey! We don't... always, do that." Chad said.

"Sure." Zora, Grady, Nico, Tawni, and me all mumbled.

I got my pajamas on along with everyone else. I had a leopard print top with matching shorts.

As Sonny sat down, being the last to change, Chad decided to speak up.

"So, who enjoys having the greatest actor of our generation at their party?" He said.

I looked around. "I don't see Zac Efron." I said.

That really set him off.

Chad glared at me. He got out of his chair and stood right in front of me at my spot on the couch. I smiled innocently. He kept leaning forward. I began backing up on the couch until I was at the end. He moved closer still. So...

I accidently flipped over the edge of the couch, and landed on the floor. Chad looked over the couch and down at me.

"Serves you right." He said, then backed up and went to sit in his chair.

Sonny ran around the couch and bent down over me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, putting out her hand.

I smiled and took it, getting up and brushing off my shirt. I went to sit on the couch again, glaring at Chad. He returned the glare.

Sonny tried to clear the awkwardness out of the air.

"Movie?" She asked.

We ended up watching a movie. Sonny set out a bowl of popcorn and a bowl of candy. I stared at the candy. I wanted some, but sugar makes me crazy.

Oh well, I guess i'm going to be crazy.

I reached for the bowl.

The movie was over, and Chad stared at me weird. I was giggling strangely. "Uh oh..." He said.

"Alright who gave her candy?" He said, standing up.

I walked over to him.

"What do you mean candy?" I asked.

"Wait, what's going on?" Nico asked.

"She gets super hyper off of little candy.. but now she's acting weirder then usual. Chelsea.." He turned to me, "How much candy did you eat?"

"I don't know." I said.

Sonny walked over to the bowl that had candy in it moments ago.

"It's empty." She said, turning it so Chad could see.

"Oh great." He said, slapping a hand against his forehead.

I poked his cheek.

"Did you just poke me?" He asked.

"I guess I did. Did it feel something like this?" I asked, poking his face again.

"Stop touching my face!" He said, swatting my hand away.

I laughed again. My laugh ended in a weird noise that sounded like a hiccup.

"How crazy is she going to get, exactly?" Sonny asked, walking over by us.

"Considering how much sugar she got, very." Chad said. He watched me curiously to see what I would do next.

I clapped my hands randomly.

"Wait, does she do anything that we could take advantage of? Like spill secrets out or something." Tawni asked.

"Why is everyone talking like i'm not here?" I mumbled in the background.

"Not sure." Chad answered.

"Well then lets try!" Tawni said. She stood up. She clapped her hands as she made her way towards me.

"Hmm. Oh I know!" Tawni said, pointing a finger in the air. "Do you like anyone, Chelsea?" She asked me.

"No." I answered with a confused face.

She thought, then came up with something else to ask me.

"Does Chad eve talk about Sonny with you?" She asked, smiling.

Chad's eyes got big.

"All the time. He's always talking about Sonny."

"Man, it's like she's drunk or something." Nico said.

"That's how it is with Chelsea and sugar." Chad said, trying to change the topic. His cheeks were a deep red from the answer I gave Tawni previously.

"Does Chad ever watch So Random?" Tawni asked me.

"All the time." I repeated. "It's his favorite show. Especially since Sonny came along."

I saw Sonny and Chad blush.

I clapped before I pointed to there faces and giggled. I guess I just made things worse, because the both looked to the side, avoiding any eye contact with eachother.

"Okay, why don't we stop taking advantage of poor sugar rushed Chelsea." Sonny said. Her cheeks were slowely turning normal color again. Chad still stood, cheeks on fire, hiding some of his face with his arm.

"Aww, Chaddy, you don't have to be so shy." I said.

That made his cheeks turn even redder, if that was even possible.

"Maybe we should stop asking questions before Chad's face literally starts on fire." Tawni agreed.

"He's just shy about his huge crush on Sonny." I said.

"I don't have a crush on Sonny!" Chad said, his voice squeaking.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself." I said, brushing his nose with my finger tip before sitting back down on the couch.

My sugar rush finally wore off, and now I just had a head-ache.

I sat down in the middle of the couch, holding my head. Chad had his hand on my shoulder.

"See, that's what you get for eating so much candy." He said, smiling. He was having a great time seeing me like this. He's my brother, it's his job to torture me.

I growled at him and he backed up on the couch.

"Okay," Sonny said with a big smile, "Who's hung..ry?" She said, noticing me snarling at Chad.

Sonny had ordered pizza, and everyone was sitting around eating. I pulled Tawni back so we were out of ear-shot from everyone.

"Tawni, I have an idea." I whispered, glancing over to make sure no one could hear us.

"For what?" She whispered back.

"How to get Chad and Sonny together." I said.

She silently clapped her hands. "The next part in our plan!"

"Yup."  
"Wait, how are we gonna do this?" She whispered, giving me a confused face.

"You say you wanna play Truth or Dare." I said.

She smiled. "I like that game! As long as I don't get a weird dare. But wait, how does that get them together?" She asked with her confused face coming back.

"Well, we give them a dare." I whispered.

"A dare to do what?" She asked.

"We dare them to kiss." I whispered with a sneaky smile on my face.

She returned the devilish grin to me. "Great idea." She whispered.

I nodded my head slowely.

"So.." Tawni said as we walked back to the couch. "Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" She asked smiling like nothing ever happened.

"Ooh I love that game!" Sonny said.

"Good." I mumbled quietly to myself.

We all sat around in a circle.

I was sitting with Chad on my left and Sonny on my right. Tawni was sitting next to Sonny, Grady was next to her, Nico was next to him, Zora was by him, and then Chad, and that led back to me.

"I'll go first!" Sonny said.

"Ummm... Grady! Truth or dare?" She asked. Everyone turned to Grady.

"Hm... truth." Grady said.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Sonny asked him.

"No." He said.

"Wait-" Chad said in between chuckles. "You've never kissed a girl?" He asked.

"I'm waiting for the right person!" He said.

Chad leaned back as Grady got in his face.

Grady looked around the circle to find someone to ask. His eyes landed on Chad.

"Pooper, truth or dare?"

"I bet i'll regret this, but dare." He replied.

Tawni's face lit up. She leaned over and whispered something in Grady's ear. Grady smiled and laughed.

"I dare you to kiss Sonny."

You can always count on Tawni.

Chad's face turned red along with Sonny's.

"I am NOT kissing Sonny!"

"It's a dare Chaddy boy, you gotta do it." Tawni said.

"Did you just call me Chaddy boy?"

"OH JUST DO THE DARE!" Tawni shouted.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Sonny asked, her face still red.

"NO!" Me, Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady all shouted leaning in towards her.

I got up and went on the other side of Chad. Zora scooted over so I could get in.

But that made Nico scoot over. Which made Grady scoot over. Tawni scooted over and bumbed into Sonny.

Sonny started falling towards Chad. I used my skills of perfect timing,

And bumbed into Chad so he fell towards Sonny.

They looked up at eachother with huge eyes and red faces.

We ended up making more of a line then a circle staring at the two to see what they were going to do.

Chad glanced over at us, seeing all of our faces waiting for him to finally complete the dare.

They stood there for a few seconds. Chad, taking one last glance at us, closed the gap between them.

It was about 10 seconds when we decided they were tortured enough. We all went back into our spots.

"Alright, you guys can stop." I said. They didn't move.

"I said you could stop." I repeated.

"Chad... CHAD!" I said, shaking him.

He pulled away from Sonny his face a deep red.

"Oh.. um.. yeah." He said.

Sonny turned her head and hid her face.

You could just feel the embarrassment in the air!

Sonny glanced over at the clock. 11:32. _Wow time flies. Wasn't it like 8pm a few minutes ago?_

"Maybe we should go to bed now?" Sonny asked.  
"But we bearly started the ga-" Tawni started, but I threw my hand over her mouth.

"Yup, sounds good." I said.

Everyone got up and went towards there bags. I unzipped mine and pulled out a light pink pillow and a darker pink blanket.

"So.." I said "Where are we gonna be sleeping?" I asked.

Sonny thought. "Oh, I know! Tawni, Chelsea, and Zora, you can come set up in my room, and Chad, Grady, and Nico, you can sleep here in the living room." She said.

We all mumbled agreement. I followed Sonny towards her room with Tawni and Zora behind me. Sonny opened the door and I followed her inside. I looked at the floor. There would be enough room for me Tawni and Zora to sleep there. I dropped down my stuff and looked around at her room. There was a dresser next to the door. It had a pair of sunglasses and a tube of watermelon lip gloss on it. The bed was by the dresser in front of me. She had a closet across from her bed, and a small desk next to it. Sonny sat down on her bed. I looked at the nightstand next to her. There was a clock, a picture of her with her family, a picture of her with her cast, and... _was that Chad? _I walked next to the nightstand and picked up the picture. Sure enough, it was a signed picture of my brother. I read in my head.

_"To my biggest fan. I'm sorry. TV's Chad Dylan Cooper." _

That's weird. He apologized? What was this girl doing to my brother?

"Hey look at that." I said, sounding Chad-like myself. I turned the picture towards Sonny.

"N-nothing, oh that's nothing." She said, grabbing the picture and shoving it into the single drawer on the nightstand.

"Nothing? Really Sonny, really?" I asked her, rising one of my eyebrows.

"Geeze, stop being a Chad." She said.

I giggled and went back towards my stuff. I laid it all out and sat on my blanket.

Tawni put an eye mask on her face and laid down.

"Good night." She said. I repeated it back to her but she seemed out like a light. Zora fell asleep just as fast.

"So, Sonny." I said. I decided to speak up while everyone else was asleep. She looked down at me.

"Why'd you keep that picture anyway? Don't you "hate", Chad?" I whispered, using my fingers to make air quotations when I said hate.

"Well, he never apologizes. Maybe I kept it out of confusion why he apologized to me." She said.

"Oh Sonny. It's so obvious. He likes you!" I said.

"Wait.. when you said he talked about me earlier, you weren't lieing?" She asked confused.

"Nope. I didn't have a sugar rush either. Well I did, but I just said that stuff because I wanted to get it out, not because I was hyped up on caffeine." I giggled. She did to.

"So, he does like me? He wasn't lieing when he said he told you he likes me?"

"Well... I'm not supposed to be telling you this. I said I wouldn't... but I will anyway!" I said.

"He told me he does like you. And he only freaked out in the cafeteria when you were flirting with that guy cause he was jealous." I said.

She looked... shocked? Happy? Amazed? All of them in one, I suppose.  
"Hey, are you thirsty?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

She got up and walked out of her room with me following. We walked through the living room, being careful to not step on the sleeping boys. We walked into the kitchen.

"So," I said, sitting on the counter while Sonny poured us each a glass of water. "Do you like him back?"

She handed me the cup of water.

"Pfft.. no, I hate him!"

"Right.." I said before taking a sip of my drink.

I walked out of the kitchen first with Sonny following me. I jumped over Chad's body and ran into her room. Right before I entered the room I heard someone groan. I looked back to see that Sonny had stepped on Chad.

I giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chad!" She whispered.

"Yeah, sure it was an accident." He said in a raspy voice, but still it dripped in sarcasm.

"It was!" she said. Sonny was about to leave but Chad grabbed her foot.

"Can we talk Monroe?" He asked.

"Umm.. sure?" She asked, confused. She went over and sat on the couch that surprisingly no one had occupied. Chad went over and sat next to her.

"About what Chelsea said earlier, that I talk about you and stuff, it was the sugar talking." He said.

Sonny had a mischevious glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, Chad, I beleive you." She said.

I thought she could act or lie good? What was going on?"

"I'm not saying that I hate you or anything. But it's just I don't you know have a crush on you or anything." Chad said.

I leaned against the wall silently.

"Don't worry about it Chad." She leaned over and gave him a hug. I decided this would be a good time for me to speak up.

"Yeah, you hate eachother, eh?" I asked.

They jumped at the sound of my voice. Sonny giggled.

"Good night Chad." She whispered as she ran towards me.

"How much of that did you see?" She whispered so Chad couldn't hear her.

"All of it." I whispered, walking back to her bedroom with Sonny following me, a slight blush on her cheeks.

It was morning now, and all of us but Sonny were sitting in the living room. Sonny was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. She's to nice for her own good.

We decided on throwing a surprise party for Sonny because of her anniversary type thingy.

To shock you even more, it was Tawni's idea.

I know, right?

"Okay, so we'll ask Marshall if we can hold it in the same room we had the secret prom in." Tawni whispered.

Chad seemed to blush at the words 'Secret prom'. I wonder why.

"Secret prom?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." Tawni said.

I nodded.

"Alright, so, me and Chelsea are in charge of decorations." Tawni said. I nodded. "Nico, Grady, you're in charge of food." They nodded as she said that. "Zora, you make sure Sonny doesn't come into that room until we tell you she can!"

"Got it cheif." Zora said nodding.

"And Chad... um.." Tawni said.

"Try not to spill the secret to Sonny." I said.

"What do you mean? I'm perfect at holding secrets!" Chad snapped back.

I fell over and started laughing. I clutched my stomach while rolling around on the ground.

"That is hilarious!" I said, whiping my eyes. "But seriously, say nothing!" I said.

"You don't trust me? Seriously?" He asked.

"I am very seriously." I said.

"Learn English, Chels." Chad said.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I did that on purpose."  
'Sure you did."

"You know what Chad-" I started saying.

"Oh will you two calm down!" Zora said.

"Like he could ever be calm!" I said.

"Yes, I can be very calm at times! And if anyone can't be calm it's-"

Zora cut him off by slapping him.

"People _seriously need_ to stop slapping me!" Chad shouted.

I giggled at him saying that. Zora was about to slap me too but I rolled out of the way.

"I should have thought of that." I heard Chad mumble.

"Alright everyone! Be quiet. I think Sonny's coming back!" Tawni said.

We nodded.

"So is everyone aware of their part for the party?" Tawni asked.

We nodded again.

"Good! Now act like we haven't been doing anything!" Tawni whisper yelled.

Me, Tawni, and Zora all jumped back onto the couch. Chad jumped into his chair, and Grady and Nico piled into theirs.

**

* * *

**

**Alright! I know, this is a bit of a cliffy I guess. Anyway,**

**This is the last chapter, like I said. I'm thinking about a sequal?**

**Who agrees? Please tell me in a review if you'd prefer I start a new story, write a sequal to this one, or... just give up writing because i'll never be any good anyway :D! xD.. But seriously, sequal or new story? Which ever gets the most votes by Friday will win. :D**

**Thanks. **

**-Abbie**


	8. Sequal!

**Okay guys, I clearly don't have to wait till Friday to find out what you guys want... and the winner is**

**Sequal!**

**I'll be writing a sequal. It will probably be up a little later.**

**It's going to be called "You'd Be Surprised" So be on the look out!**

**Thank you everyone! And I love all of the reviews! You guys are so nice!**

**I was shocked.. before I went to bed my story had 26 reviews. I wake up and it's got 42!**

**:D**

**-Abbie**


End file.
